Talk:Distance
I believe Golem Sight aggro range is around 8', can anybody confirm this? It is definately considerably less than normal sight aggro of goblins and such. --Jesyvut 22:25, 28 November 2006 (EST) ---- Mob casting range is definitely not 30', I frequently rely on being able to run to 29' to avoid spells being cast on me without running out of log message range. As I recall, 26.8' is the max range for a mob to start casting, but it can finish casting with you a little farther away. I suppose I'll have to test this again sometime. I also doubt that the offensive Blood Pact range is different from the 16.8' for other pet commands, but again I guess I'll have to double check. --Valyana 00:43, 16 December 2006 (EST) I have tested the mob spellcasting range, they can hit you up to 30' if you are still in range, I have tested this several times when soloing as smn or pulling. When soloing worms, I would stand as close as I could to the mob to cast spells like dia and such, then when it tries to cast spell I had to run past the 30' mark in order to not get hit. Anything inside the 30' mark, example, 29' would hit the player. So it is in fact 30' where a mob can cast a spell on you. --Wayka 19:04, 9 April 2007 (EDT) ---- Clarification on distance/range for Bard Spells, esp. Requiem: It has been my experience that Bard spells of a lower Tier (ex: Requiem I) have progressively longer ranges than those of a higher tier. In other words, the range of Requiem I > Requiem II > Requiem III, and so on. This applies to both Wind and String skill, but this is especially easy to distinguish when using a Stringed instrument (as one might do for, say, Ballad in Dynamis or on HNM's). Do the ranges given for Songs here apply to the Tier I-type songs, to the Endgame-tiers songs (V, VI, and "type 2's" such as Carnage Elegy), or do they represent an average? Just curious, I felt that this migh be worth testing out to get more exact numbers. This assumes capped Wind/String/Singing skill in all cases. -- EricKei 13:07, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ---- User cast spells In rolanberry, I can cast spells out to 21.7, including cures. In sky, 20.7 is as far as I can go. In dynamis, the limit is closer to 23. I've removed the seperate entry for cures, as it was incorrect. Also added a note about the limit varying by area. --VxSote 12:59, 31 December 2006 (EST) The /ra sweet spot table comes from here. --Valyana 12:01, 29 January 2007 (EST) Hate range Copied from Hiachi's talk page: Are you sure that the range for getting hate from your actions is 25 and not 30? I haven't tested it, but I expected it to be the same as the range for getting log messages about mob actions. I'm quite sure that magic aggro is range 20, not 25; that I've personally tested many times. --Valyana :While soloing on BST, I dont get aggro by going to 25.0+ from curing/buffing/anything, except when fighting NMs, they seem to have increased aggro range. For the magic aggro range, I was certain that I got aggro at 24.0, but I've not tried it for the lack of desire to aggro magic creatures...oh well ^^ - Hiachi ::I've just been testing hate range, and you're right, it's 25. --Valyana 23:42, 31 October 2006 (EST) Been Converting on RDM when I can at 25.1+ and haven't pulled hate yet. Sometimes it's not feasible to do but if you can and need to mid fight, it helps to keep the situation under control. --Bsphil 23:21, 24 August 2007 (CDT) bow distance the sweet spot is definatly NOT 7.5-9.5. (fighting beetles, lvl 43), i was just doing 72 dmg every hit (not about...every hit) at 10.2~12 feet. a bit after 12.5~13ish feet it went down to 71. on the same mob (same fight, not a different one, of the same mob), from 7.5 feet i hit for around ~52ish dmg. from 8.5 i got about 56 dmg. 9.5 was ~64 dmg. sweet spot seems to be ~10-12.5 feet. maybe 9.5~12.5? ---- Same damage everytime implies your pDIF is at stable zone for ranged attack. It doesn't imply that distance is the sweet spot. Sweet spot is determined by mob size too. My old test showed on ranged attack patch #1 (what people so called ranged attack nerf) showed the longbow have sweet spot distance at 8.0~8.2 --VZX 22:30, 4 May 2007 (CDT) "Maximum" range Why is the maximum range listed 0.1 beyond the actual maximum? What's the logic behind that? Why not just use the actual maximum? Because that's what makes the nice round numbers. I prefer to talk about 50, 30, etc. rather than 49.9, 29.9, etc. --Valyana 22:08, 11 June 2007 (CDT) or rather... <50, <30, <20, there is no representation for 49.99 distance. /scrutiny --Nattack 2:27, 9 June 2008 (CST) Maximum melee/ws range I'm removing these two parts since they're dependant on the mob you're fighting (for instance, bugards' ranges are significantly higher than 3.7/4.7 and lesser colibri's are 3.3/4.3)--Dragonspight 17:03, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Also, I'd like to dispute the Maximum range for mobs to cast spells. It's most likely dependent on the spell, for one, and secondly, they can start casting a spell in a spot where they can't finish casting them (proven on worms in Korroloka), leaving you a sort of immune spot where you can time attacks between mobs' magic. I found the casting range to be about 25' and start-casting range to be 27~ --Dragonspight 17:20, 14 July 2007 (CDT) max range for ga spells Max range from the primary target to the other mobs/players affected by the spell. Anyone knows what it is? if not, i'll go test and i assume that this distance is checked at the moment the spell hits, not at the moment it is started, correct? Format maximum spell range isnt very easy to read, ill clean it up but cause its such a big change, ill post here and let more expeirenced editors decided on final change Clarity :Throat Stab Max Melee distance applies, you should be when fighting any tonberry without drawing it closer. When you see "*Tonberry* readies Throat Stab", you can easily step back and dodge the attack. I understand this after reading it a few times, but it sure is awkwardly written. First bit is fragmented, second bit unnecessary? Kylep2 00:45, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Normal Melee Distance *I'm surprised the normal melee attack distances are not displayed here, unless I somehow managed to miss it. Just pointing out the distances that I've been able to mess around with. *Distance: 3.0 for Hill Lizard, Huge Hornet, Snipper, Land Worm, Clipper, Goblin Butcher, Goblin Leecher, Goblin Ambusher, etc. *Distance: 5.0 for Giant Trapper, Giant Hunter and other same-sized Gigas. Might be a larger range, but I haven't tried yet. *I've still more testing to do. *Tiffany Lynn 07:00, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Pixies Could use some more testing, but here's some initial data...A Pixie in West Sarutabaruta (S) was just barely past 25' and did not begin to cast Raise III until it went past the 25' threshold. Possibly this is the max distance it can interact with players, as this distance doubles as the max range one can accrue enmity for actions with normal monsters - Hiachi 14:47, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Post-Patch Ranged Attack Testing Did some quick testing, found that the 'sweet spot' for Guns is roughly 5-6 (I found 5.0-5.9 returned the 'strikes true, pummeling' or sweet spot message) and the 'good shot' range is roughly 4-8.5 or 9 (I found 3.9-8.5 returned the 'hits the squarely' or good shot message). I also found similar 'good shot' ranges surrounding sweet spots of roughly 7-8 for Crossbows and 9-10 for Bows. I did not test any Throwing weapons or the Culverin cannon, and I tested only one Gun (Musketoon +1), Bow (Power Bow +1), and Crossbow (Crossbow +1) each, so if there is any variance between subtypes (bow with recurves vs. bows without, large or short, normal xbow vs. the + shape type, normal gun vs. hexagun) I don't have any data on it. --Volkai 23:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Did some testing for bow (Gandiva), no special message for distance 1'-7', 15'-20'. Got "Squarely" for 7', 12',13',14'. "Truely" for 8',9',10',11'. If someone can update this information will be great.--Hoiy 17:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm getting the "pummeling" message with distances of 0.38' (as close as I could get) to 3.19' with shuriken. "Squarely" from 3.20' to 3.85' (any further was out of melee range). --Caelentigris 12:14, April 27, 2018 (UTC)